Miko Nikk
Appearance Nikk always wears black, and although some people thinks she wears white make-up, her skin is naturally in an extreme lack of pigmentation. She wears a trench coat, and has on black nail-polish. Her hair is black with red-colored tips and it hangs down over her eyes. She is very small and skinny, and is always in a slouched stance. Very few people have seen Nikk smile, as she very rarely shows any kind of joy in the first place. Personality She often talks about trees, and how she loves to see the leaves turn brown and beautiful shades of red. Other than that, she more or less doesn't like to talk. She more or less just sits in the background and reads a book, or writes something in a small notebook. Sometimes she'll randomly be sketching SD pictures of someone, and gain slight entertainment out of showing them her work, and getting their reaction. Other than that, many have tried, but no one seems to get a different type of emotion from her. Powers and Abilities Nikk has eaten the Oso Oso No Mi. Nikk also has the uncanny ability of investigation. Her deductive skills have been put to many tests, and she is able to find clues in some of the most obscure places, as she seems to see better in the dark. She also has ways of questioning anyone she needs info from, if she can find their greatest fear and paint it out in front of them. Since the scenes from A Door that Opens Part 15 it is apparent that Nikk has skills in acrobatics and dance, though her personality suggests otherwise. Over the course of her time with the Tiger-Stripe Pirates, she has also gained some skill with the knife. With her new Mortal Blade she obtained during her time in the Dream World. Thanks to her time with Alice and Gonzo Lee, she has learned to hone these skills but has yet to show her expertise. History Miko Nikk was first recognized as a member of the infamous Skeleton Bros. as she assisted them in many of their very outlandish deeds. She will state that she grew up on Gravestone Island in the Grandline. She grew up with many dark figures around her. With her Brother and Sister, Miko Eric and Dima, running Skeleton Bros, she helped them string a large authority figure by his ankles over a very large pack of starved hounds, just to show how serious they were in their claims that they will not be trifled with. They break the laws with no thought of repercussions, and they never give a thought to morality or emotion. Nikk would normally scout an area for them once they moved to a different island or city in order to gauge what was in store for them. Very few times would they get discouraged from the power of the inhabitants, although they would steer clear of White Beard's territory before his passing. Nikk would follow her brother and sister anywhere when it came to their crimes. Even when they were under a heavy bounty, they never got discouraged. Not until they came to Usted Island. When they came to a house that belonged to a Marine Lieutenant, Lt. Mosser had killed one of Eric's underlings and he decided to handle this personally. She scoped out the house, as she always had, and saw that Mosser had three kids, very small children. She looked at them with some regard, and told her brother that they should take Mosser out of the house and deal with him away from his family. Eric paid no attention to this, and took matters into his own hands, and killed Mosser in front of his children, and left his bloody corpse on the floor for his wife to find the next morning. Although Nikk showed no real care for any of this, she walked away without a word. Now she keeps away from the Skeleton Bros., knowing that they are looking for her, and are very angry with her. She doesn't worry, though; she was always the best at being stealthy out of any of them. Any time any of them got even close to her, she always had an escape route. Her only worry is what she was going to do now that she had no one to fall back on when she was in trouble or when she didn't want to be alone for that moment. Major Battles Miko Nikk vs Alys Miko Nikk vs Alys (Round 2) Miko Nikk vs Kin Mezzo Trivia *Nikk very rarely shows emotion, however, when she cries, her eyes literally overflow with tears, almost an entire gallon in one session of crying. *The first of the Tiger-Stripe crew to have Devil Fruit powers. *Her attention to every detail, and her detective skills are based on Sherlock Holmes. *Nikk is gothic, not emo! *Nikk's theme song is Anathema - Natural Disaster. Category:Superhuman Stealth Category:Detective Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Female Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Characters Category:Navigator Category:Pirate Category:Tiger-Stripe Pirates